Modes according to the present invention relate to an information processing system, an information processing method, and a program.
In recent years, considered is a system of monitoring a wide range using pictures from a plurality of cameras. For example, Patent Publication JP-A-2008-219570 discloses a device for appropriately tracking (monitoring) a person spanning across multiple cameras by using coupling relation information between the cameras. This device obtains the correspondence relationship of the person according to the similarity of the person characteristic feature value at the point (In point) that the person appears in the camera view, and the point (Out point) that the person disappears from the camera view.
Upon automatically setting the correspondence relationship of the person according to the similarity as with the device described in Patent Publication JP-A-2008-219570, an error will arise with a fixed probability. Thus, there are demands for performing the association of persons in a manner of involving a human. Nevertheless, even when a human performs the association, it may not be possible to determine the association in cases where there are a plurality of persons with similar appearances.
Thus, it is necessary to accurately estimate the correspondence relationship between persons based on highly reliable user input as much as possible.